Pentamidine, in the form of its hydrochloride salt, was first discovered by Ewins et al., as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,861, and water-soluble salts were subsequently developed as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,796 to Newberry et al, which is directed to such water soluble salts, particularly the hydroxy-ethane sulfonic acid and the hydroxy-propane sulfonic acid salts of pentamidine. The former compound is generally referred to as pentamidine isethionate.
Pentamidine isethionate is presently marketed by LyphoMed, Inc. under the trademark Pentam, for intravenous and intramuscular injection, and is indicated for the treatment of pneumonia due to Pneumocystis carinii, the latter ailment typically being referred as "PCP". The importance of pentamidine isethionate has dramatically escalated recently due to the marked increase of patients suffering from PCP. The increase in the afflicted patient population is an unfortunate consequence of the increasing presence of the Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome ("AIDS"). It is now estimated that approximately 70 percent of AIDS patients contract PCP. Because of the high incidence of PCP in AIDS patients, pentamidine isethionate has found utility not only in the treatment of PCP, but also for prophylaxis, in preventing or delaying the initial onset or recurrence of PCP, especially in AIDS patients.
However, an unfortunate side effect of pentamidine isethionate is its toxicity. Some fatalities have been attributed to severe hypotension, hypoglycemia, and cardiac arrhythmias in patients treated with pentamidine isethionate, through both intramuscular and intravenous routes. Because of the concern over the toxicity of pentamidine isethionate, a severe need has arisen for a replacement for pentamidine isethionate which can avoid or minimize the undesirable side effects associated with the use of pentamidine.